33rd Infantry Battalion
The 33rd Infantry, also known as "The Damned Battalion", are US Army Battalion in Spec Ops: The Line, led by Colonel John Konrad, a highly decorated, but PTSD-troubled Afghanistan veteran. The unit was deployed to assist in relief efforts after an unprecedentedly large sandstorm hit Dubai, knocking out power, water supplies, and emergency services. The 33rd, however, when the city was surrounded on all sides by a "storm wall", a stationary sandstorm that blocked all communications and made extraction of the 33rd practically impossible. During the several months, the 33rd was trapped, Konrad instituted martial law, eventually turning to summarily executing criminals and hanging their bodies in public. This, in turn, prompted both the civilians and some of Konrad's own staff to rebel, causing further violence in the city. Five and a half months after the storm wall appeared, Konrad managed to get a broadcast declaring his mission a failure out of the city, prompting the deployment of a squad of Delta operatives, led by Captain Martin Walker to assess the situation in the city. Battle vs. 1st Division (by SPARTAN 119) 33rd Infantry: 1st Division: A First Division Type-74 tank rolled through a deserted city streets, flanked by a squad of First Division infantry. Suddenly the tank commander was struck down by a bullet to the head. The tank gunner spotted where the shot had come from, and, assuming command, turned the turret toward a mid-rise structure at the end of the street. The 105mm tank gun fired with a thunderous roar, the high-explosive shell impacting the side of the building, blowing away chunks of concrete and glass, which rained the ground, along with two fallen 33rd Infantry soldiers. One of the surviving soldiers of the 33rd fired an RPG-7 from the rooftops, the First Division soldiers dove for cover, before the warhead impacted the front glacis plate of the tank. When the smoke cleared... The tank had a black burn mark on the front of the vehicle, but was otherwise undamaged, the rocket having hit the vehicle in the most heavily armored area. The tank gunner prepared to fire again when the sound of a helicopter filled the air. An AH-6 Little Bird helicopter flew in to support the 33rd Division. The helicopter fired off a Hellfire missile, which impacted the rear armor of the tank, reducing the vehicle to a burning wreck. (First Division tank destroyed) The Little Bird then flow in low, rockets and miniguns blazing, cutting down two First Division soldiers in a hail of fire. The rest of the First Division troops fled into the interior of the buildings. The helicopter turned to the side, towards one of the buildings the First Division troops had retreated into. The helicopter pilot spotted two First Division soldiers who had fled into the building. The soldiers and the pilot were staring down each other's sights. The First Division soldiers were faster on the draw, firing their Howa Type 89s, which easily pierced the unarmored windshield of the Little Bird easily and riddling the pilot with bullets. Blood stained what remained of the helicopter windshield as the pilot slumped over the helicopter going out of control and losing its main rotor as it clipped against a building. The helicopter spiraled into the street and exploded in a flash of fire. (33rd Infantry helicopter destroyed). The victory of the First Division soldiers, however, was short-lived- a burst of fire from a FAMAS wielded by a 33rd Infantry soldier struck down one of the two First Division soldiers. Seconds later, two more were blown away in an RPG impact. The 33rd Infantry soldiers gathered on the first floor of the building they were occupying, their commander ordering two of them to put down suppressive fire on the 33rd while the rest advanced. The First Division anti-tank soldier, however, spotted this and fired his Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle at the massing 33rd Infantry troops, killing two of them in the blast. The 33rd Infantry troops returned fire, the First Division soldier who fired the recoilless rifle being cut down by three rounds from an M4 Carbine. . The 33rd Infantry soldiers burst into the building occupied by the First Division. A First Division soldier peeked up from behind the front desk and fired his M4 in full auto into the incoming rogue US troops. The 33rd's point man bore the brunt of the hail of bullets. He was killed, but the rest of the 33rds soldiers quickly avenged him, riddling the rogue JSDF serviceman with bullets. The five surviving 33rd Infantry troops burst into the stairs to the next floor, only to hear the clink of a metal object bouncing down the stairs. It was a grenade. The grenade detonated, killing three 33rd Infantry soldiers. A First Division soldier peeked into the hallway after he heard the grenade go off, however, he was immediately killed by a burst of fire from the vengeance-seeking survivors. The two surviving soldiers then burst into the second floor hallway. The First Division troops opened fire, the first of the two 33rd Infantry soldiers being killed immediately. The commander of the sqaud, however, peeked out of the stairwell and fired his Beretta 92, killing one of the First Division soldiers. The two surviving soldiers exchanged fire with their pistols until a lucky shot hit a fire extinguisher on the wall next to the First Division commander. The extinguisher shot out a cloud of foam, which blinded the First Division commander. The 33rd Division leader threw an M67 grenade into the cloud, which exploded seconds later. When the smoke cleared, the First Division leader was dead. WINNER: 33rd Infantry Battalion Expert's Opinion The 33rd won the battle mostly because of their superior combat experience and training, as well as their superior vehicle support. This allowed them to overcome the First Divisions slightly superior weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Warriors